kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box
The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box (often called The Box) is a medium-large room on Kongregate. It has one mod, Mostly Harmless, who does a fine job of keeping everyone in check. It was one of the rooms made by JimGreer, the site's co-founder, although it's creation date is unknown to most Boxians (the term to which Box members call themselves.) The name, which alone has gained many regulars, originated here: http://www.vgcats.com/comics/?strip_id=190 Community Many people within The Box are hyper and spread levity within the chatroom. People are happy to help others if they need help on a game or in life, unless nobody knows what to say. Spammers are pretty rare, but are taken care of via muting the spammer, reporting the spammer for being a jerk, or allowing the spammer to be silenced by a mod. Many of the people in The Box are natives of that chatroom, meaning that they visit that chatroom more often than others and usually don't change chatrooms at all. This creates a close sense of society within Boxians, and allows them to know the traits and characteristics of their fellows. This can also lead to quick creation of distrust or grudges if someone does something wrong. Recently many players from the flash game Dino Run have come to The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box to join the community, which usually leads to more people from Dino Run coming. These people usually know their friends from Dino Run and join them in The Box, where they make new friends and stay with their old ones. While The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box doesn't have a perfect community, it's a stable one and developing fast. History Usually a chat-room that stays to itself, Boxians were shocked when the room name was changed to 'Area 51.' After a day of it, however, tempers rose. A forum-based revolt led by MisterQwerty and Dotrawr brought the old name back, and peace was restored. Regulars Do not edit this section under any circumstances, unless you are either Dakota, Qwerty, Xytwo, or Showbiz. Mostly Harmless - Box Moderator; Not a fire fueler; huge British comedy fan. "80% harmless, 30% dangerous, 20% margin of error." XYTWO - Long-time Boxian; rp-fanatic; pronounced ecks-why-too. "Chandeli-Ho!" Showbiz1 - Censored Boxian; has been censored by the FCC; enjoys the same music as Arkae. This quote has been censored to protect the eyes of the viewers. MisterQwerty - Longer-time Boxian; determined/stubborn-helper; enjoys pi. "Say 'Hell!' to mah leetle friend!" oxHAYLEYxo - Dino Run Boxian; good-seed; enjoys walking her rabbits. "Mmm... Pretzels..." Arkae - Super-Canadian Boxian; self-proclaimed awesomeist; also enjoys good music. "HOLYOMGWTF." SassehMonsta - Sasseh Boxian; sass-meister; isn't actually a sasseh monsta, but the monsta of sasseh. "Stop harassling me!" WolfBrawler99 - Boxy Boxian; wolf-brawler (nobody would ever guess); fights foxes in free time. "I make smoothies from the oven!" ImPuLsIvE - Impulsive Boxian; truth-teller; enjoys throwing tomatoes. "Donaudampfschiffahrtselektrizitenhauptbetriebswerkbauunterdeamtengesellschaf." Dink182 - Average Boxian; constructive-critic; pwns at Mud & Blood 2. "Violence tastes like milk." Dotrawr - Used to be a Boxian; awesome-addict; got a life (not to say that the rest of us don't have one.) (Sunnei asked to be removed since she hated her description on this stupid site and she's too cool for this.) Again, do not edit this! Under penalty of law! Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms beginning with The